deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mohammed Alkhater/Satellizer L. Bridget Vs Batman
IIt's time for a battle. Who will win a battle? Satellizer, The Untouchable Queen. or Batman, The Dark Knight. now with these figures, we find out WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! Satellizer El Bridget Name: Satellizer L. Bridget Origin: Freezing Gender: Female Classification: Pandora Warrior Age: 17 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, regeneration (mid-low, low-mid with the help of a recovery center), enhanced senses, sound manipulation, can create afterimages, skilled martial artist, can phase weapons Weaknesses: Tapping too much into her Stigmata can corrode her natural tissue Destructive Capacity: Wall level+ Range: Extended human melee Speed: Supersonic+ (Mach 2.5 with Quintuple Accel) Durability: Wall level+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (can casually lift and crush furniture with one hand) Striking Strength: Class 5 Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Nova Blood, her Volt Weapon Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, can be reckless however Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Accel: A speed-enhancing technique that gives the Pandora a boost. Satellizer can amplify this technique by five times (however she only performed the Quintuple Accel while in her Nova state). - Tempest Turn: Creates multiple afterimages to confuse an enemy. - Stigma Control: Satellizer has a near-unparralleled control of her Stigmatas, which allows her to harness more power and come dangerously close to turning into a Nova without actually doing so. This control greatly improves all her attributes and allows her to refine her techniques on the fly. She was also even able to come back from Nova form by her own free will. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Batman Name: Bruce Wayne (public name), Batman (superhero alias) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Classification: Human Vigilante (Superhero), Detective, Billionaire and CEO of the Wayne Enterprises, Core Member of the Justice League Age: 30-40 years Powers and Abilities: Above peak human physical stats, superhuman intelligence, various high - tech weapons and devices, years of experience fighting all kinds of enemies. Weaknesses: He refuses to kill Destructive Capacity: Wall level, building level+ via explosives and such equipment Range: Human melee range, higher with his various devices Speed: Peak human, transonic reactions (casual bullet timer) Durability: Wall level Lifting Strength: Peak human (he's casually bench pressing 1000+ lbs) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Has broken through brick walls, smashed trees, and rended steel on multiple occasions) Stamina: Above peak human Standard Equipment: Body armor, batarangs, smoke bombs, flashbangs, gas bombs, radio uplink, batmobile (often armed with missiles and such, sometimes lasers), grappling hook gun, radio trackers, utility belt which contains various gadgets, weapons, devices, and materials Intelligence: World's greatest detective, routinely outsmarts Ra's al Ghul, an immortal criminal tyrant who is hundreds of years old. Polymath and scientific super genius who created highly advanced technology such as Brother Eye, a sentient satellite that nearly took over the world. Proven to know at least 127 different martial arts styles, has been stated in multiple instances to know every form of martial art in the world, experienced with all kinds of weapons and even magic and cosmic powers like GL rings, devised plans to take down all the members of the JLA in case they went rogue, many other things that are too numerous to list, considered to be among the highest intellects routinely used in the OBD. Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Batkick: A term for a flying kick which has achieved meme status (akin to the Falcon Punch) for its ability to hurt people it really should not be able to. - Batarangs: Boomerangs shaped like his symbol, he can use these to knock guns out of enemies' hands and KO them. There are also varieties, such as exploding batarangs, tracking batarangs, electrocuting batarangs, freezing batarangs, etc. - Stealth: He has the skill that lets him seem to simply disappear if someone looks away from him for just a split second. It even impresses Superman. Good for sneaking up on people, too. Winner : Batman. Category:Blog posts